


Paint Me

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam wants to be painted by him, M/M, Theo is a painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: Theo is a painter and Liam wants to be painted by him.





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> This story is inspired by @tabbytabbytabby's prompt. I'm really sorry if I slaughtered your expectations. :)))  
> And I'm sorry in advance for the grammatical mistakes, but I wrote it half asleep and I don't know if I edited everything.

The brush was moving on the canvas energetically. Shades of blue and red, brown and gold, silver and other combined colors, all embracing the white spaces, compounding step by step a picture. A picture that Theo could never get right. A picture that was never easy to draw because he could never find the right shades to get that perfect pinkish red for the lips, or the right shades of blue for the eyes , or he never could catch perfectly the way the golden rays of the sun catch the light brown of the hair. He could never paint something so precious, so beautiful and making it as perfect as it has to be, as perfect as the person is.

 

He could never not put all of his heart in the curves and lines, in blending the colors and scratching with the charcoal the base until his fingers start bleeding and bleeding, and he doesn’t even seem to care. He doesn’t care because he could draw forever that piece of art in different poses, capturing him in different moods. Theo could draw forever the way those perfect lips are curling when he smiles, or the way those baby blue eyes are glowing with the power of a thousand diamonds in the bright sun, or the way he scrunches his pointy nose in a sweet way.

 

But he never showed Liam the paintings. He can’t. They’re too personal for him and he could never show them to anyone else. Those pictures are his feelings, his soul. Those paintings are revealing the depths of his heart. They’re vital. So that’s why all of the paintings with the little werewolf stay locked up in what was once a storage room in his art studio, in their apartment.

 

When they moved in together, the place seemed too big and there was a spare room, too big for either of them. At first they didn’t know what to do with it, but when Liam discovered Theo’s works he told him that he should make it an art studio to “work his magic”. Liam was also the one that pushed him to expose his art. He just doesn’t know what he would do in his life without the little, stubborn kid that made him fall helplessly in love with.

 

His actions have been interrupted by the sounds of the coffee machine and the steps down the hall that were coming towards the studio. Theo looks around, trying to find something to cover his new work, and found a white sheet thrown near one of the paintings that he just remembered he needs to finish because he knew that Lydia is going to kill him if he isn’t going to be ready in time for Stiles’ 21st anniversary. He covered the painting that was resting on the easel, just in time before Liam got into the room.

 

The beta flopped on the chair in front of the easel, staying silent, watching Theo trying to tidy a little the place . He feels Liam’s eyes burning shamelessly on his body, making cold shivers walk on his spine, causing Theo to increase his actions. He knew the blue eyed boy well enough to know that his curiosity kicked in and in every moment a dumb question is going to come out of his mouth.

 

“How come you never paint me?” Oh, there it is.

 

“Come again?” Theo asks, pretending what his friend is talking about.

 

“Why do you never paint me?” Liam asks again, a cute little line appearing between his eyebrows. “You painted all the pack members, hell, even Malia. Why not me?” he added, sounding like a little child when his parents told him that he won’t have ice cream for dinner.

 

Theo just shrugged and picked the half done canvas that illustrated Lydia and Stiles at Coachella, the last summer. He removed the covered canvas from the easel and placed the half finished down on its previous place. That only seemed to make Liam even more upset, watching the chimera through his lashes. Theo smirks and decided to get into the staring contest. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the table beside the easel. He feels his smirk growing when he catches the beta trying to not smile, biting his inferior lip. Theo followed fascinated the action. Suddenly his mouth and throat feels too dry.

 

“Baby Wolf, we both know you’ll never agree with the nudes”, the chimera teases, watching how Liam’s cheeks and nose catching a nice shade of pink, getting even cutter.

 

“Asshole”, Liam bites back, no heat behind his words. Theo barked a laugh, watching as the pink changes to red. “So, what do you say?”, he added when Theo’s laughter dimmed.

 

“Oh, you were actually serious about this”, Theo stated, his eyebrows rising, almost touching his hairline. Liam rolled his eyes exasperated.

 

“No dickhead, I was just joking”, he said saracastically.

 

“Well, if you say so…”, Theo replayed, winning another eyes roll. Liam hopped off the chair and made his way towards the older boy, in only a few steps being in front of him

 

“Come on Theo, I really want to know how you see me. I want to know if it’s the same way as I see you. Paint how you see me”, the werewolf whispered, leaning forward while doing this, getting their faces very close. Theo swallowed dryly when he felt Liam’s hot breathe on his lips. He barely resists the urge to close the gap between them, seal their lips together. Liam retreated, his blue eyes still keeping the contact with Theo’s green ones. He flopped again on the chair, a mischievous grin pulling at the corners of his lips as he watched the wracked boy in front of him.

 

“Okay”, Theo says raspy, removing the curent canvas on the easel. He grabs a new one and for a second he thinks about the one that he was working at before Liam came in the room, probably now destroyed from the white sheet he covered it with. _What a waste._

 

“Paint me like one of your French girls”, Liam said and tried to get into a sophisticated position, but failed because he started laughing.

 

“If we’re doing this, please, don’t quote Titanic”, Theo whined as he opened the little paint jars. He heard Liam mutturing under his breathe “asshole”, and Theo silently snorted at that. He stopped for a second, biting his lip and watching Liam who was struggling to find a better position on the chair. “Liam”, he called softly, getting the boy’s attention. “Don’t move”, he added looking fascinated at the werewolf that was slightly hunched, his hands between his tights, resting his upper body in them. He frowned a little, but let it go and redressed his expression.

 

Theo started painting. He painted the sky and the stars. He painted the universe, his universe. He painted the lines of his face and the gentle curves of his features. He paintes his body, slender and unmove. He painted everything, expessing everything that layes in his heart, absolutely everything.

 

And he was done. He didn’t even realized when he was done, too absorbed in the concentration on capturing perfectly the perfection. He only realized when he felt Liam’s warm hand, placed on his back, snapping him out of his trance. He didn’t turn to see the younger boy’s face, but instead he spoke.

 

“This is how I see you”, he said quietly, watching the picture. The picture illustrating the night sky, full of stars and there was Liam, exactly in the position Theo told him to stay. He was staying at the edge of a roof, his body translucent, the stars compounding his body too. “This is how I see you, Liam. I see you like the night’s sky, beautiful, covered in thousands of tiny stars, lightning the darkness. I see you like my whole universe”, he explained, finally rotating his neck to watch Liam’s face. And he was looking at Theo into an indecipherable way, his blue eyes seeming to burn through his soul.

 

He waited for a reaction, for anything, but with each second passing by where Liam did nothing, his anxiety grows, the pit in his stomach getting deeper and deeper.

 

And then Liam did something Theo wouldn’t expect at all. He kissed him. It was an innocent kiss, pure and simple. Theo responded almost imediately, deepening the sweet kiss, moving his lips in sync with Liam’s, cupping his face.

 

He pulls for air, his hands still on Liam’s face, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. Liam closed his eyes, exhaling, a dopey smile stretching on his face.

 

“You’re my universe too”, his Little Wolf whispered, leaning in for another kiss, meeting Theo’s lips halfway.

 

Maybe it wasn’t the perfect way to confess their feelings for each other. Maybe it wasn’t the right place to do it. But they didn’t care. They couldn’t. They were in their little bubble, shielding them from the real world, because they didn’t need the real world, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know your thoughts about it.


End file.
